Earthbreaker
by SuperCynda
Summary: Despite Vlad Plasmius's actions, and how much trouble he caused before the world was saved by Danny Phantom, he returns with a special redeeming and vengeful plan against the two Phantom cousins he calls "Earthbreaker"... Please review and favorite/follow! WARNING! SLOW UPDATES!
1. Cold Snowy Day? I'll Wear Shorts

**_The first chapter! :D _**

**_I had some ideas about this while I was revising my Dani Phantom Origins story,(because I don't like how I wrote it) and started this. This takes place several months after PP and yeah Dani is alone and homeless. *sadface :,(*_**

Danielle opened her eyes. The cold February morning air cloaked her entire body making her shiver. She looked around, snow littered the ground around her. As a small breeze hit her she lifted her head slightly. Looking around she saw that she was sleeping on a bench and was covered in snow. 'Must've snowed last night' she thought. Turning her head around, she saw a yellow school bus picking us students, under an arch that read "Amity Park", hauling them away to the death trap we all know as school. Casper High school. Among the crowd of students was the world famous 16 year old Danny Fenton. Months ago this boy was able to save the world from an asteroid hurdling towards the Earth. Although some people still like to "hate" on the teen, some even tried killing him, the majority of the world praised him, making him an international super hero and stuff.

Danielle sat up, only to be stopped by an instant flash of pain. Her head ached from the previous night. Being 14 was tough in Amity Park, regardless how strong she was.

Danielle grasped her head and laid back down for a few minutes. Once she had gained enough strength, she raised herself up once again, holding herself up with her arms. She looked up just in time to see the yellow school bus drive off from the previously red traffic light. She frowned and shook her head. Danielle always wanted to go to school, but being homeless with no food or warm clothes made life difficult. School was Danielle's last concern.

She stood up, brushing the bitter cold layer of snow off her tattered clothes. Her blue hoodie was starting to fade and her red shorts had long since been hole-less. Her sneakers's soles were worth through that she could feel the snow beneath her through her socks. The only piece of clothing she had that wasn't ruined was her red beanie, which sat atop her head, covering part of her jet black hair That was in a pony tail.

Danielle shivered again from another small unexpedted breeze. She stuffed her freezing hands into her hoodie and stiffened her body a little to conserve body heat. Danielle was confused. She had been outside the entire winter and never got this cold. Truth is, the cold barley bothered her at all. She could lay in a snowbank in her underwear and sleep soundly. Danielle was a little more special than all the other snowflakes on the frozen ground.

Danielle walked over to a local homeless shelter. She hated taking charity, but she had to eat something.

She walked in and instantly felt embarrassed. She looked around and saw homeless everywhere. They all looked a lot rougher than Danielle did, but not by much.

Danielle walked over to the food stand and received a poptart and one of those small boxes of cereal you can buy that only fills up a single bowl. She scarfed both the pastry and the cereal down and left. She hatted being in there, almost as much as a memory she had tried to forget, but never could.

Danielle walked around the city for a few. There wasn't much to do in Amity without money.

The whole time, Danielle could see her breath some out in a cloud like any normal human. She at one point held her head in the air and pretended to be a train, making the occasional "toot-toot" sound.

Danielle had, trained herself, around to Casper High.

"Well, I have nothing else to do... Guess I better be productive." Danielle thought about loud.

She entered the double doors of the school and was greeted by a quiet and vacant hallway.

Relieved that she could enter unnoticed, she wandered through the hallways, looking for something to occupy her time. She walked past countless class rooms. None of the subjects appealed to Danielle. She edventually cam across the school library. She quietly entered the room, trying to remain undetected by any student or faculty. She headed to the section of Astronomy and picked out a fairly good sized book. She walked back towards the exit and crept out. Danielle didn't intend on stealing, just borrowing.

Once she was out, Danielle opened the book and started reading. Astronomy was one of few things that she found interesting.

She walked along the hallways, not paying attention to we're she was going. A good time had gone by when she finally looked up from the book, however it was to late.

She slammed hard into someone, knocking both herself and the boy down.

"Hey watch it!" The boy yelled. He was wearing a red and white football jacket and blue jeans. His hear was blonde and he was abnormally buff looking.

She guessed he must've been the school-wide bully.

The boy collected himself and yanked Danielle up by her hoodie. "What's your problem, runt?" He asked, clearly unaware that it was an accident.

Danielle rolled her eyes. The boy seemed to be about 16 and over confident. She looked into his eyes with frightened look on her face. It was fake, however.

"Currently," she began, " You are."

The boy looked down at the floor where Danielle's book laid. "Book nerd?" He asked with a dumb glare/smile on his face.

"No." Danielle didn't like labels. She already had a few that she dreaded.

"Book nerd." The boy said again, this time not in question form. The boy threw Danielle down to the ground.

"Next time, read up on ways to cure pain." He stated. And raised his arm, preparing to punch the girl before him.

Danielle's eyes narrowed and shifted colors from an icy blue to glowing neon green. The boy threw his blow towards Danielle. His right had missed the girl entirely. Shocked, he looked at the girl again and simply poked her, to see if she was still untouchable.

"Ow...was that nessisary?" Danielle joked. The bully got angry again and this time tried to kick the girl down. But again, another strange thing happened. The girl disappeared completely. Danielle snickered silently at the confused and creeped out bully. She moved in behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Boo." She smiled playfully at the bully.

Infuriated, the boy threw another punch. Dani caught his fist mid flight. The boy looked at Danielle in surprise. Before he could do anything else, the girl swung the bully over her shoulders and onto the cold, hard floor. "That'll teach you to pick on a defenceless girl."

He ran off screaming like a little girl. He had a frightened look on his face. This one, however, was real.

Danielle laughed and picked up the book. She looked around. No one saw.

She walked back to the library and peered in. Just one boy and the librarian. "Sorry to bother you miss," Danielle began, "I found this book in the hallway..." She handed the book to the lady at the desk. The lady looked away from her computer and saw the teen girl. She smiled and took the book and looked it over. "This is indeed our book, thank you." Danielle smiled. She always felt good when she did good. Even if it was as little as returning a "lost" book. "Your welcome."

The librarian put the book on a cart. "I'll return that later."

Danielle walked out of the library and saw the kid from before at his locker.

He ran.

Again.

Danielle had enough school for the day. Life is tiring when you play tricks on the not-so-bright school bully.

Before she reached the exit, Danielle was stopped by a small wisp of cool air escape from her mouth. "We'll I'm not outside yet, so that means..." She turned around to see a rather large snow monster causing havoc in the hallway behind her. She sighed and clenched her fists, putting herself in a battle stance.

**_Alright all done with this chapter. Was it good? Bad? In the middle? please fav and follow both me and the story! :)_  
**


	2. Hybrids vs Snow Fiends

Danielle was much more than a special snowflake. She was one of three snowflakes that were exactly the same. Danielle, or Dani as she preferred, had only two real family members in her life. The first one being the one she only cared for, Danny Fenton, or as more people can remember him as, Danny Phantom. Danny played as a roll model and a brother figure to her, although they always considered each other just cousins. Danny had saved Dani's life a couple of times. (Twice to be exact.) And on top of that, he directed her in a more hero-ish life than the evil one that once was her thought-to-be destiny.

The other person that could've been considered family was Vlad Masters, or his slightly more evil chosen name, Vlad Plasmius. The rich man from Wisconsin had once played as a father for the young girl, however Plasmius never truly loved her like she did for him. Danny, (this being one of the times he saved Dani's life) convinced her to turn on her "father" and be free from the fate she would've suffered.

What made Dani special was that, along with Danny and Plasmius, she was half ghost.

Dani, unlike Danny and Vlad, who both had ghost lab accidents that infected them with ghost energy, she was born with them.

Danielle never liked to discuss her past. Only the other two hybrids knew her true colors, which she was always hiding from everyone else.

(Back to the story)

Dani searched inside herself and found her power to transform her form.

Closing her eyes, she released a flash of bright light, along with it came two white rings forming at her waist and started moving the ghost energy up, along with it an outfit change too. Her hoodie, shorts, shoes, and beanie where replaced with A black and white jump suit. The top was split in half and having different colors. A "D" symbol was placed on the left side and her hands were covered with black and white gloves. Her pants became long and formed an a upside down black and white ark. Her shoes morphed intro white boots. Her eyes changed from the icy white to a neon green and her hair was now snow white.

Dani opened her eyes and looked at the snowy foe across the hallway. It was shot light blue rays of energy from his hands and eyes. Dani looked around, seeing frozen objects and people and came to rather the rather obvious conclusion that the monster was the cause. She jumped and made her body parallel to the floor beneath her. But instead of falling and hurting herself like a normal human, the young half ghost continued to float. Without hesitating, Dani shot herself at 95 MPH at the frosty fiend.

"Hey, Tall, Fat, and Icy!" She began, "You seem lost. The arctic is that way." pointing off in a direction she thought was north.

The snow monster stopped his rampage and looked at Dani. "That's South." It rumbled in anger.

"Arctic, Antarctic, same thing." She stated. The snow monster shot a death glare at Dani.

"Not really," he shouted, " And I know exactly were I am." The monster charged at Dani.

Dani smirked and raised her hands, making guns with off them. "Time to cool off."

Dani focused herself and found the force inside that allowed her to blast ghost energy from her hands, eyes, and feet. She charged the energy, sending it to the "barrel" of her "guns". She pretended to pull the triggers. "Pow! Pow!" She made fake recoil as if the guns were real and she was a sherif in some sort of old cartoon.

Despite the small bolts of energy, the beast was forced backwards and into a daze. Green smoke was flowing from the hot ecto-shot scars.

"Or warm up..That hat works too." Dani felt behind her, expecting to find a electrical looking thermos strapped to her belt. But nothing was there.

She slapped her forehead. "Oh, right, not working for Vlad anymore."

Dani frantically looked around for something to use against the ghost.

Dani spun in a circle. When her 360 was complete, the ghost was gone. In it's place, Danny Fenton, holding a and capping a thermos. Danny looked up and in panic Dani turned herself invisible.

_**Okay this chapter is just to reveal the ghost side of the "dynamic phantom trio" (even though it should be dynamic duo, as that's the saying and stuff, but I think you understand.) Anyways this story won't include Dan or Danielle's dark self. **_

_**Follow and fav me pls! :)**__**  
**_

_**Expect me to revisit my "Dani Phantom: Origins" story sooner or later.**_


	3. Into The Ghost Zone

_**Okay so uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah... Dani isn't in this chapter. :( **_

_**I have to pause this story and work enemy Dani Phantom: Origins and a new story... Because I rather explain things in that story so I can make this as simple as possible... Wait I don't think that came out right... Ah we'll, anyways please enjoy. This chapter is slightly more boring, and yeah I like cheese. I don't own DP.**_

Danny looked around. _Ï swore I saw someone just then..._

He dropped the thermos in his backpack.

_I must've... That ghost... _Danny stopped his thoughts and pulled out the thermos once again. He looked at it. ..._Is from the Far Frozen... _

Danny walked down the hallway. Kids and teachers were cheering and chanting his name. "Danny! Danny!"

Danny ignored them. _That doesn't make sense... Frostbite and his people...errr ghosts... are kind and wouldn't ever do something like that... _Danny walked over to his locker and quickly put in the combination. It opened. _But that ghost... He was clearly attacking_ _the school. _Danny pulled out his History textbook. He placed the thermos in the locker. _When schools out, I'll go to the Far Frozen... Frostbite might know what's up..._

Danny closed the door. He looked to his left to see his two best friends walking up to him. "Hey guys..."

The one on the left, Tucker, opened his locker. He was wearing a yellow shirt and green pants. His signature red hat was in it's usual place. (If your really that dumb, it was on his head...) "Hey Danny... You just catch that ghost? "He asked as if he was to stupid to figure it out.

"No..." Danny said sarcastically, "My cousin just caught it." Tucker looked offended.

The girl on the right, Sam, smirked and shook her head. She was wearing a black tank top, jeans and combat boots. "You've been thinking about her again, haven't you?"

Danny nodded. The little hybrid had been missing since he saved the world.

"It's just... she so young and innocent and somewhat stupid..."

"Hey!" Someone quietly shouted... Yes because you suc-

The three teens looked around. No one was there... "Did you just hear that?" Tucker asked the other two.

"Yes..."

"Without a doubt..."

The three stood there in silence for a few until Danny finally grew bored. "Maybe we are all just going insane..."

Tucker shrugged and Sam walked to her locker that was just down the hallway.

"I guess I'll see you two later..." Danny said as he headed for the exit. He was happy that it was Friday. He really needed brake from all his school work and ghost fighting. Luckily he didn't need to keep his identity a secret anymore.

Danny looked up. he was now outside on the staircase leading away from Casper High. He sighed and focused his energy. Two white rings formed at the boys waist and floated in opposite directions on his body. A black and white jumpsuit. His eyes were no longer an icy white. Instead they were a bright glowing green, and his raven black hair was swapped for a snowy white mop. Danny bent down. Taking a deep breath, he jumped into the air and flew towards his home.

Danny landed about a minute later and transformed out of his phantom form and into his human one. The tired teen opened the door and was greeted by his family, which consisted of his mom, Madeline Fenton, his dad, Jack Fenton, and his older and bossy sister, Jasmine Fenton.

"Hey..." Danny said as he stumbled through the door way.

"Hi sweetie! How was school?" His mom asked.

"Boring...There was a ghost attack... It was one of Frostbites people...errrr...ghosts." Danny kept on screwing it up by calling yetis people.

His dad recognized the name. "That snow ghost yeti thing that taught you to use your ice powers?" Danny nodded.

"Anyways, I'm heading to his place in the Ghost Zone and return this, yeti, thing."

Danny's family didn't stop him. There was no need to. He wasn't causing havoc of or anything. Danny walked over to the vault door in the kitchen and stunned the wheel handle until it unlocked. He looked down the dark stairwell, forming a ecto ball in his hands to emit light. The ball disappeared once he found the light switch.

The lights slowly warmed up and turned on. Similar to how the lights in Casper High's gym turned on.

He walked down the stairs. He walked over to the wall to his right and grabbed a gun. An Ecto-Blaster. A Fenton-Handheld-Ecto-Cannon-9879. Or a F-HEC (EFF-heck) for short. He knew it wouldn't be needed, but you can never be to safe. He clipped the F-HEC to he belt next to the thermos that contained on of the ghosts from the Far Frozen.

He pressed a few buttons on the control panel and a green from appeared from across the room.

The Fenton Portal. A artificial human-made (or Fenton made) ghost portal. (That was alway letting ghosts escape and wreak terror on Amity Park's citizens. Danny, unfortunate for him, had to stop every single loose specter.)

Danny sighed and closed his eyes, letting a familiar force of energy swarm him, turning him into Phantom.

Danny took a deep breath and jumped into the portal. "Next stop- The Far Frozen..."


	4. Grace and Logan

_**I am so sorry guys... I haven't had time to update my stories... Okay I have but I'm a really lazy person. I also just started high school and I have marching band practice like very day for two hours! (not that much but yeah...)**_

_**Maybe expect both of my Dani Phantom stories to be updated... (I might even go on a writing marathon or something... who knows?) I was glad that the few reviews I got from this story were positive.**_

_**So without further ado... Here is chapter four: Grace and Logan**_

* * *

Danielle flew back tot he park. There wasn't much to do for the rest of the day. Only skipping rocks at Amity Lake or scaring children. Neither appealed to flight was quick. She landed about ten feet from her usual bench she slept on. She was annoyed to find two kids sitting and talking on her favorite bench. Danielle wasn't just going to let some kids take her territory. But she didn't feel like scaring them away would do any good. She might get her spot back, but someone might find out about her. Oh what a mess that would be. But what else could she do?

Then Danielle got an idea. Establish a friendship between her and the two kids. She could maybe get a bath and some real food, or better yet, someplace to sleep.

Logan looked at his one and only friend. She sat with closed eyes, relaxing in the cold February air. Logan kicked some snow away from the bench they were at.

"Hey, you awake Grace?" Logan joked with the girl next to him.

She smiled. "As awake as I am in Lancers class... Man that was boring!"

Logan looked around the park. It was clam and peaceful. "I know right?"

They sat awhile more before Logan broke the silence. "Grace, why do you think people hate us?" He looked over at the girl who simply smirked.

"How should I know?"

"You think I'm kidding"

"No, I found it stupid. Who cares what the others think?"

"I do... Like a lot."

Grace looked sternly at her friend. "Logan! Listen to me! We are the geeks, loners, and no-bodies! The popular kids hate us because we have nothing special!"

It was now Logan's time to smirk. "By special you mean an endless supply off cash?"

"Bingo"

The two teens sat in silence for a little while longer before hey heard quiet footsteps behind them. They looked around and saw a girl. About their age, wearing a blue hoodie, red shorts, sneakers, and a red beanie. She had black hair and icy blue eyes. She was also filthy, as if she hadn't had a shower in months.

"Hi..." Is all the girl said.

Logan and Grace looked at each other. A kid? talking to them?

"Hi there, who are you?" Grace asked.

"I'm Danielle, but since you seem to be of the more 'informal' type, you can call me Dani. And you are?"

Logan spoke up. "My name is Logan and this girl here is Grace."

Dani looked at both of the teens. "I assume you two are friends?"

"The best" Grace tasted proudly.

"And the only" Logan confessed."

Grace punched Logan and smiled at Dani. "I haven't seen you before, you new in Amity?"

Dani frowned. "Sort of."

"Please explain"

Dani looked at her feet and scuffed the packed-in snow on the ground. She didn't want to reveal her past to anyone. At least _yet. _When she didn't speak, the two teens looked at each other in confusion...

After a few minutes Dani got confused herself. "Are you guys alright? You haven't said anything in a while..."

"Neither have you." Grace finally said.

Dani smirked. "Good point."

Logan looked at his wrist watch. "Got any other names?"

"Cousin, brat, a few others.." Dani looked around and noticed that it was getting late. "What? How in the..? How is it so late?" The two teens must've realized this too. Ï don't know" Grace checked her phone. She squinted. "Hey, uhh, "Logan?" she began, "What time does my phone say?" Logan looked over. "3:41... what?" Logan checked his watch. "Mine says the same thing!" Dani grabbed Grace's phone. Sure enough it said 3:42 (time is still moving, don't worry) "Dang..." Dani looked around. It was almost "night time" now... _Danny must behind this... or at least have something to do with this... I gottah find him... _Dani thought. She was about to go ghost when she remembered the two kids behind her. Then her stomach growled.

Grace laughed. "You hungry Dani?" Dani blushed. "You heard that?"

Logan shook his head. "How couldn't we? It was so loud is rivaled Danny Phantoms Ghost Scream (Ghostly Wail) or whatever he likes to call it." All three teens laughed.

Grace turned her attention from Logan to Dani. "So Dani, where do you live?" Dani looked at the ground in shame. After a moment she answered, "On that bench."

Both Logan and Grace looked at Dani with confusion. "You mean your _homeless_?" Logan asked.

"More like homeless, foodless, friendless, education-less, and family-less."

Logan look Grace then back at Dani. "oh, what happened?"

Dani started regretting her decision of talking to these two kids. "My father...disowned me. And I threw him into a wall (wall...pillar... same thing...)

Grace looked up at the stars. "You want a place to stay or something isn't it?" Dani frowned. "No. I just wanted you to move."

Logan sighed and got up, "You heard the girl, Grace. Get up." Grace stood up and looked at Dani. "Sorry Dani."

Dani now felt guilty. It wasn't their fault she didn't have anywhere else to go. "Wait!" Dani suddenly blurted out. The two teens looked at Dani. "What?" Logan asked.

Dani looked at the ground and said, "No, I'm sorry... I didn't mean you had to get up, nor did I want you to leave. I haven't talked to anyone my age in months."

Grace sighed. "Look Dani, do you want to come home with me? I can get you some food and patch up your clothes and you can take a shower?" Dani sighed. "No... I don't need to be wasting your time and money." Now it was Grace's turn to sigh. "Dani, my family has plenty of money. I wouldn't mind helping a friend in need." She paused for a second, "Actually, I would hate myself for not helping a friend in need."

Dani perked up at this. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Dani smiled, "Thanks... so what way is it to your house?"

Grace smiled and pointed to a small apartment across the park. "The one with the red roof and smoke coming out of the chimney?"

"That's the one.

"Dani smiled and a thought came to her head. "Oh but one more thing."

Grace looked at Dani. "Hm?" But before she could do anything else, Dani ran up to her and said, "Tag! Your it!" And ran. Logan laughed and bolted, right behind Dani. Grace smiled and started running herself.

Dani was happy. Not only did she freed her bench from the two teens, she was also going to be cleaned and fed for once in a long while.

But best of all? She made friends.


End file.
